decagondndfandomcom-20200213-history
Ragnarok Badass
Played By: Tate Race: Human Class: Rogue Alignment: Chaotic Good Status: Alive Favored Weapon: A Well-Placed Dagger Favored Spell: Invisibility Appearance Ragnarok is a tall drink of water, being 6' 1" tall and weighing in around 145 lbs. Even for nearing his 30's, he is a very tan and handsome guy. He has long, wavy, brown hair that parts down the center and a thin beard that is thicker around the chin area. His face is shaped nicely and his eyes are colored a dark brown. He likes to wear baggy, fancy-ish clothing which he prefers to be in brown and maroon colors. He always wears a triangular hat that is similar to Robin Hood's, sans the red feather and bring green color. He carries his bag on his back and his sword and dagger on both his sides. He keeps a crossbow on his back at all times. Back Story Ragnarok was a part of a long, famous bloodline back in Tate's world Baeric. The Badasses were a very good line of kings and queens beginning in the very first days of man. Eventually, many evil tribes, clans, and cults sought to end the peace that the Badasses set when they first took the throne on most of the continents. These newly-founded groups of evil people laid waste to the entire Badass line, killing everyone with the last name Badass. Eventually, these evil groups scorned the name Badass so much that it became cursed. Anyone with the last name Badass would surely die of some extreme way. No one needed to worry about that anymore however, as all the Badasses were slain years ago, until a small boy appeared in a thief town on another continent free of the evil groups. This boy was named Ragnarok, which was the name of an infamous demon that was cast out of the Plane of Fire in ancient history for being too good at dice and card games (in Baeric). His last name was Badass, which to the people on this island, meant nothing. Ragnarok grew up learning the ways of the thief and rogue and ended up stealing from the rich to give to the poor, but only in certain conditions. Eventually, Ragnarok found out who he was and what his name meant everywhere else, and sought out to end the evil people who cursed his family name. At some point, his adventures led him to a strange, tall, domed tower on the coast behind a large city. Certain events unfolded and he was forced to jump through a large cloud of energy, which teleported him across all off space to a planet known as Dremida. Since then, he has been adventuring there and attempting to find a way back to his home world. Unbeknownst to Ragnarok, he has a brother, named Stephen, in the very same planet he is on at the moment. Relationships With Other Characters Alexander Stonefist - Ragnarok first met Alexander during the Mausoleum Quest. He likes how tough Alexander is despite his old age. Nothing much happened between them, but Ragnarok would work with him again if need be. Giblet Lily-Axe - Ragnarok never much liked Giblet, as he tended to hoard a lot of useful items and take everything valuable in sight before the rest of the party could get a hold of it. Despite Gibby being incredibly greedy, Ragnarok still liked him for his silly antics. Hannalore - Ragnarok enjoyed Hannalore's company even though she annoyed him time to time, but they got along as friends just fine. They shared a friendly rivalry, some would say. He would work with her just as much as he would work with Alexander. Manuel de Legis - Ragnarok enjoys the company of Manuel very much so. He finds him very interesting and entertaining. He does see, however, that Manuel has his monk belt a little too tight. He is quick to stop him from going overboard with a cleverly-placed "Manuel, please!" For now, Ragnarok has decided to travel with him for some time. Playerius Namethan - Ragnarok enjoys Yeri just as much as he enjoys Manuel, however, he sees Yeri as being really edgy and stuck to many, many morals even if some are obvious traps. He will work with Yeri again if need be. Eilis Mairtin the Slayer - Gonna keep this short and sweet. Ragnarok thinks Eilis is somewhat annoying and has no control over any situation she gets herself into. However, he likes her and her positive attitude, so he will travel with her when he needs to. Appears In * Haunted Mausoleum OS * No One Talks About the Taxes OS Category:Player Characters